Beloved Nightmare
by 009.Domino
Summary: Vampires. They have taken control over the land, world wide, feared by adults and children alike. Forcing humans to retreat and hide in the shadows which they once called home, they have taken it upon themselves to bring about a new world order, but...


Okay this is my my new story. It's not so much an actual fanfic as it's just a normal supernatural, human/vampire romance story...or something like that. I'm not really sure where I plan to go with this story either, then again I'm never quite sure, it just kind of happens. Kind of like *boom* there's an idea in my head and then *poof* OMG it's on paper and WTF what was I thinking. That type of scenario. When I look back at some things that I've written, I really do gawk at them in disbelief. I'll have thought like "Eww, I wrote this?!" running through my mind. XP But I try not to change those stories because I did like them at one point, and I'd like ro keep the originality that was involved when I first came up with it. And this here is one of those stories. Even now I'm a little worried about how others will come to accept it. Good thing I'm an optimist!

* * *

**THE ENCOUNTER**

As his horse thundered across the plains, Prince Caden could see the ruin that the vampires had brought upon the land. It was once his family's territory, until they attacked, taking it for themselves, and forcing the humans to retreat to their northern fortresses. Once, it had been beautiful, but now..it was a blasted wasteland indeed. Angry black weeds shouldered their way through the earth, fed on blood, and choking all other life around them. The ground was cracked and dusty, and the sky had been burned to a purple tint, safe for the vampires to walk under it, eternally twilight now.

His horse was becoming weary, and he wasn't faring much better, so he slung an old robe over himself, to hide his humanity and the armor that shone so proudly with the coat of arms that proclaimed him a prince. Only his long, bright blond hair poked through the hood of the robe. He hitched his horse up to the bar outside an inn, saying as little as possible as he secures himself a room, and heads upstairs, closing the door behind him. He was tired now, too tired to be too cautious, and he took off his armor, laying both it and his sword against the far wall, before undressing quickly, and getting into bed. He would need a decent night's rest after so hard a journey. No one would bother him now. The only ones with any kind of interest in the rooms were the maids, and they would be too stupid to notice anything amiss.

Celia stood amongst the crowd of other vampires in the inn's lobby. Her crimson eyes shone brightly as she observed the guests in the lobby. Their voices filled the air, almost suffocating. She sneered at the sight of them. What had become of those magnificent and terrifying creatures, humans called vampires. Sure they were still feared, and they did have the upper hand now, but what of it. Many had become lazy, believing their work was done, and then all would go according to their every bidding. They were oblivious to the reality. Humans could strike at anytime, and they would be defenseless. That is, if every vampire was like the ones who work or visited this inn. And there were enough of those idiots to go around. How she loathed them all. It wasn't her place to say anything though, or her right. She was but a maid for another ridiculous vampire. She sighed; she would never allow herself to sink so low. Her long black hair wavered as the door opened, she watched as the new guests arrived, nothing out of the ordinary. She greeted them politely as they entered. Nothing new, it was the same old routine everyday, very tiring if anything. I'd rather be out and about, terrorizing humans…' she thought to herself greeting another guest -this one catching her attention. She narrowed her eyes as he walked up the stairs…this should be interesting.

After lying back for a while, he got out of the bed, and looked around the room before coming across what he required. A mirror. This place had been a human inn once, and they obviously didn't change much, the mirror slightly cracked, but he could still see himself in it. Handsome, yet scarred, his long blond hair the most striking feature about him. In the eerie purple light, he appeared tanned, the battle scars on his chest a faint white color. Each of them gained with the death of a vampire. Going back to bed, he lays back, his eyes closed.

She continued to look towards the staircase, a grin slowly creeping its way on her face. How sad that no one else took notice, but in the end it would be for the best. She wasn't into sharing. To think a human would dare such a feat. It only proved how oblivious most of the others were, but she would make her move. Like a child playing their foolish little games, her anticipation grew. She couldn't help but bare her fangs a bit.

It was a warm night, and he had been riding for a long time, so he was asleep after a few minutes of lying back, and allowing himself to relax.

After it had settled down in the lobby and the guests finally went up to their respective rooms, Celia was dismissed to retire to her room as well. She made her way up the stairs, it wouldn't be long now. She could sense it already-the presence of a human. After wandering the halls for quite some time, she came to a halt. She began smiling once more as she gently knocked on the door.

However much he needed the sleep, it was still a light one. he was, after all, in an inn full of vampires. Waking as she knocks the door, he curses inwardly, before muttering a short. "Hello..?"

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, but it seems that a previous guest has left something in the room." she lied, using one of the many incidents that have occurred before, as an excuse. She thought she'd mess around with him for awhile.

"Okay...well, be quick about it.." he mutters, hastily managing to throw a sheet over the armor and the sword. They would be a dead giveaway of who he was if she saw them.

"Thank you and I'm very sorry about this..." she apologized as she entered. She gave a polite smile, she was certain now. He was a human, no doubt about it. She scanned the room as if looking for something, "Well you see, I'm looking for a red book of some sort I was told. Have you perhaps seen one?"

"No..." He muttered, looking over her. A maid. He wasn't about to have his plans derailed, or..god forbid his freedom taken by a lowly maid. "Now..leave.."

She frowned at him, her eyes glowing, "That's not very polite," she said slowly making her way towards him. She smirked and spoke in a sinister but slightly sarcastic tone, "keep it up and some horrible vampire might just come along and bite you."

"I rather think I can handle myself.." he murmurs, looking up at her, still sitting in the bed, undressed.

She looked at him, amused. "Oh really, and what would make you think so?" she watched him carefully, not sure what to expect.

"I'm just confident...that's all...maid." he puts venom on the last word, smirking to himself. "Now..I don't desire a massage..so get out.."

She laughed at his comment, not letting it get to her. She just continued to smile, she found him to be quite funny. "And what if I were to tell you that I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon?"

"Then I'd warn you against it. Not just any mortal would be found this far into vampire territory.." he smiles at her.

"I thought you might say someting like that. But no matter, it was still very foolish on your part." she said not letting his threat affect her much, but she wouldn't be too careless about dealing with him either.

"so..do you just want a quick meal..or are you looking to keep me as a pet? I've seen the mortals wearing collars around here. Saddening.."

"As if I'd want to keep a lowly human as yourself for a pet." she laughed at the thought of it. "I simply thought to amuse myself for awhile, and then have a satisfying meal all to myself."

"Lowly? I am..." he stops himself. "Not a servant..such as yourself..but.." he smirks. "if it's amusement you want..well, go get us a bottle of your master's wine, and we can get better acquainted.."

"Hmm...so tempting," she takes a few steps closer until they're face to face.

"But what makes you think, that I'd want to get acquainted with you, huh?"

"Call it intuition.." He smiles, his eyes on hers. "Now go get the wine..this room

HAS to be a nicer place than your quarters to spend the night.."

"I suppose so...," she thought a moment and then said with a smile, "Well I suppose it won't hurt." She made her way to leave, on her way to retrieve the wine.

"Stupid girl.." He smirks, as soon as she has gone, getting out of bed to grab at his clothes.

'What does he take me for...a fool?' she thought to herself as she made her way down the dimly lit halls once more. "Humans..."

Leaving his armor where it is, he quickly hauls open the window, looking out. It was quite a drop.

She made her way to another room door, and opened it without hesitation. She quickly walked in and began searching the room, moments later she was closing the door behind her, with a bottle of wine in hand, and made her way back down the direction from which she came.

He would never survive the fall. And he couldn't go back out into the corridor, because she was there. He was trapped. The best he could do was to undress again, and push his sword toward the edge of the bed, hiding it there. If he needed to use it, it would be within reach. Quickly, he sat back in bed.

She made her way back to the room, this time entering without knocking. She was surprised to see him still there, she was sure that he would've tried to run, but then again they were on the third floor. "I'm back" she said as she walked back over to him, "You should've ran while you had the chance." she said handing him the bottle.

"Maybe I'm under your spell already..?" He smirks, taking the bottle from her.

"Maybe..." she said walking over to one of the dresser, "If I remember correctly there should be some glasses somewhere around here..." she rummaged through one of the drawers and pulled out to wine glasses. She made her way back over to the bed and sat on the end, handing him one of the glasses.

Uncorking the bottle, he smirks, pouring out two glasses, and taking one, his eyes on hers. "Well, here's to...uhm..."

"...to whatever the night may bring." she finished, still watching him with the utmost interest, already forming in her mind how the night would go.

"To whatever the night may bring.." he whispers, drinking the wine, eagerly.

She looked down at her wine glass. After awhile she too, began to slowly drink from it- still looking him in the eye. The wine wasn't bad but...her eyes began to wander, traveling down to his neck...nothing beat the taste of fresh blood.

He smirked, laying back in the bed, finishing the wine. it was good stuff. It made sense. vampires were old. Ageless. Their wine would be old too.

She chased the thought out of her head...not yet. "So, what brings you to these parts?" she asked, taking another sip of the wine.

He looks over at her, beckoning her further onto the bed with his hand, pouring himself more wine. "Actually..your queen.."

She did as he asked and moved closer, "And what business would you have with the Queen?" she asked, interested.

"Peace talks..between our kinds.." He moves an arm around her, draining his glass nervously.

She didn't react to him putting his hand around her, she didn't mind much. "Peace, you say? That would make you someone of high standing, would it not? If you think you're worthy of talking to the Queen about such trivial things, that is."

"Prince..." He whispers, pouring himself a third glass. It fell from his lips as though someone else said it.

She smirked her crimson eyes beaming at his words, "That would explain it... "Although she didn't show it, she was surprised to some extent, but she wasn't going to let the fact that he's a prince worry her.

"So..perhaps you can't harm me after all..if your queen is expecting me?" He grins, finishing the glass.

She gave a mischievous grin herslef, "Don't be so sure. The Queen's concerns and mine-they're on opposite ends of this world, you might say. In other words, i couldn't care less." by now she had already tossed her glass aside, not caring much for its content.

"But if you kill me..everything will go to hell..won't it?"

"And what if it did?" she sighed, "in the end the result would be the same either way. For our kind..."

"And what is the end result for..your kind..?" he asks, finishing the last of the wine.

"Total destruction..." she said bluntly before continuing on, "We're like a candle you might say. Burning ever so brightly, lighting and guiding the world through its darkened corridors and pathways. But as time goes by and we continue to believe that we are the supreme beings guiding everything and everyone else - we also begin to devour ourselves. It's only time before our light is extinguished forever..."

"Deep.." He whispers, putting a hand on her cheek. She was rather cute, for a servant.

She watched him carefully, staring him deeply in the eyes for awhile. She turned away and sighed, "I guess...but it's depressing nonetheless."

"Then become the exception. Don't devour yourself. Distance yourself from them, and...When they fall, you will live on.."

She looked at him again, blushing slightly, but then muttered coldly, "That's easier said than done..."

"You could always come back to the palace with me? I could find you a place..?"

"Wouldn't that be just lovely..." she sighed again not thinking much of the idea at the time.

"or..hell, once you've bitten me, you'll probably end up coming back as my new queen.." he laughs, shaking his head.

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment as well. She smiled at him, "That's always a possibility."

"Not the most unpleasant one I could think of, either.." He smiles at her, feeling the wine now, his eyes on hers.

"I'm not really sure if I should take that offensive or not..." she smirked now, lying down on her stomach, "But maybe I'll just let it slide." she said gazing back at him.

He smirked, watching her closely, letting his fingers slide over her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. "Hard day..?"

"The same as everyday." she said leaning in a bit closer now. "Pretending to be nice to all those fools is harder then it looks. Much harder..."

"You deserve so much better than that..." he smiles, noticing her moving closer.

"You think...?" her nose was touching the tip of his by now.."well, maybe..."

His eyes on hers, he smiled, wondering if he really was under a spell of hers, as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers in a kiss.

She looked at him for a moment in thought, but then smiled into the kiss, as she slowly raised her hand to his cheek.

He gasps, feeling the cold touch of her hand on his cheek, shivering a little.

Noticing his reaction, she smirked. "Do you know, the touch of my hand just know, that cold icy feeling...it was the feeling of death...you surely can't escape it.. Because your life is in my hands now." She moved back and looked at him again. She tilted her head in thought...was she crazy, what on earth was she thinking?! The thoughts began racing throughout her mind, but in the end she just ignored it.

He brought his fingers to his lips, smiling. Had he actually just done what he thought he did? He smiled at her,

She grinned back, still watching him intently as she gazed in his eyes, feeling...well different. "Oh dear..." she gave a sigh.

"What? What's wrong..?" he watches her.

"Hm? Oh-nothing really." she said still smiling at him, after all she couldn't be...

"Are you sure? You seem...odd.." he reaches out, touching her cheek lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure. So don't worry about it." she said reassuringly as she raises her hand to his.

"Okay..." he smiles, laying back. he felt oddly relaxed now.

"Mhmm..." She closed her eyes for awhile, letting her mind wander. She too, felt very comfortable at the moment.

He leant down, kissing her again, slowly, his hand on her cheek. There was something about her. Something..well....addictive.


End file.
